The Secret Apprentice
by ryuwar6
Summary: What if Naruto was given away? What if Naruto was raised by an Akatsuki member? Watch as Sasori and Naruto go through adventures of secretly having contact.


**Hey guys it's Ryu! Here with a new story called The Secret Apprentice! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**One dark night**_

On the rooftops of Konoha one could see the ninja of all ranks run across as to help stop the Kyuubi from terrorizing them further. Genin helping the civilians to the bunkers, Chunin and Jonin risking their lives in order to help keep the beast at bay. Anbu running around helping where they can. Support ninja bring others to the hospital. Chaos is happening here at Konohagakure. Fire everywhere, smoke rising as the village is taken down by the Kyuubi without it having to struggle too much. Just as the Kyuubi was charging for another attack a giant toad about the size of two mansions fell on it. A yellow flash appeared upon the toads head as the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze stares at the fox beast right in the eyes. Seriousness was written all over his face as he sealed the beast into a baby boy he stared at and smiled as that would be the last time he saw his son as his soul was sealed into the Shinigami to save the village. Minato Namikaze smiled as he felt his life slip away hoping the rest would see his son as a hero.

_**Minuets later**_

A certain redhead was struggling to keep walking holding her only baby trying to get away from the village chaos. Tears rolled down her blue eyes knowing she wouldn't last long as blood was pouring from the wound from her stomach. She saw someone with a cloak and called out to them. Said person ran to her and caught her as she fell.

"Yes miss?" The man said. Kushina looked at the man. His red hair and light brown eyes with his young looking face showing he's worked hard and very strong.

"Please... Just help my boy grow strong..." Kushina said. The man nodded and Kushina smiled coughing up blood knowing her life just ended there. But before she left she kissed the little boys forehead and said, "Be good... Naruto-kun." And with that her eyes dropped and the man took the baby named Naruto and sealed Kushina's body for burial. Or so he planned at first but then decided against it. He has certain plans for this body. And he couldn't let toys like this just go to waste.

_**Several years later**_

A certain blonde boy around the age of six woke up from his sleeping bag and looked at his Surrogate older brother. Naruto with his bright blue cerulean eyes walked up to him and shook him lightly.

"Nii-san, can you wake up? I'm hungry..." Naruto said.

The redhead just moved a little then said, "In a bit Naruto. I'm still tired..."

"But Sasori-niisan I'm really hungry." The boy replied.

"Give me five minuets."

The blonde boy sighed then agreed and went to walk around. He wouldn't go too far in order to find the place again. After about five minuets Naruto went back to the camp and sure enough Sasori got up and started a small fire. Naruto smiled and sat near the fire as Sasori got the scroll with the rest of their food from the night before. Sasori stuck the fish on sticks and set them near the fire to cook.

"So Nii-san when are you gonna teach me the cool things you do with the dolls?" The young boy asked. Ever since he saw Sasori fight with his puppets he wanted to learn how to as well.

Sasori grew a tick on his head at the word dolls but let it slide just once for the small blonde. "I told you tomorrow remember Naruto? Today's your birthday but I will give you something other than _puppets_." Sasori made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'puppets' so that Naruto knew the difference.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked with joy.

"Haha it's a surprise."

"Fine, but just tell me when I get it."

"Later on."

"Fine..." Was all Naruto said and the fish was done cooking and both males took their food, gave thanks to Kami, and started to eat. After their meal they went on packing and Naruto got on Sasori's back as they lept through the trees around to find a good place to train.

Naruto had begun his ninja training with Sasori and he soaked up all the info like a sponge. Sasori noted that Naruto was obsessed with kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. Though his taijutsu wasn't bad and he knew how to dispel very basic genjutsu. Sasori landed in a large clearing and they prepared for a kenjutsu spar with practice swords. Both dropped down into the basic style he taught Naruto about a week ago. Naruto being as impatient as he is goes to strike first. Sasori didn't hold back too much when he countered the little blonde but didn't see the smirk on his face as the little boy parried the redheads counter and used this moment against him striking the redhead. Sasori being as fast as he was blocked the strike at his side and went to kick the boy. Naruto didn't have time to respond as he was kicked in the stomach backing a few meters.

"Sasori-nii, that's not fair! You never said we can use taijutsu!" Naruto shouted.

"The battle field isn't fair Naruto. They won't tell you what you can and cannot use." Sasori shot back. Naruto glared at this and rushed him again. Sasori smiled and blocked Naruto again. Though Naruto didn't give him a chance to retaliate as he punched Sasori in the face. Sasori wasn't able to dodge in time and backed up a few feet. Sasori charged at Naruto then last second dropped his sword and knocked Naruto's out of the way to break the blondes defense and punch him in the face. Naruto flew back a bit and hit the floor.

"Damn it Sasori-nii, you could have hurt me real bad there!" Naruto yelled.

"So? You're going to get hurt in the shinobi world. It's better if you get used to it." Sasori snapped.

"I guess..." Naruto sighed. "So you said I was going to somewhere in Fire country in a few months. Why?"

"I told you Naruto, I have work to do." Sasori said.

"Then can I help you?"

"No, it would be too dangerous and you would hold us back. But don't worry we'll keep in touch."

"How?"

"Scorpion Summons. I'll send you messages and you just write a reply and give it back. That easy."

"Alright then." Naruto said as he dropped the subject. "So what are you gonna teach me to do?"

"Something I excel at greatly."

"Whats that?"

"Poisons. Lace different weapons with different ones that no one knows the antidote to but yourself. That is my specialty."

"Woah! Is it dangerous?"

"Very. Especially if it gets into your blood stream or you swallow it."

"Then why are you teaching it to me?"

"Because I know and have the antidote. Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to my apprentice" Sasori said as impassive as ever. Naruto grinned big then realized something.

"Nii-san. How do you make poisons?"

"Chemicals, water, flowers, and fruit."

"That's it? Well then what are we waiting for?!" Naruto jumped in excitment.

* * *

**_Me: Now this took longer than expected. I'm sorry, R&R (also starting different series :D)_**


End file.
